Monarch of Arendale
' '''The' monarchy of the Union of Arendale, commonly referred to as the Arendalean or Dalean monarchy, is the constitutional monarchy of Arendale and its overseas territories. The monarch's title is "King" (male) or "Queen" (female). The current monarch, Queen Mary Jane Eunice Reinaldi, ascended the throne on the abdication of her mother, Queen Eunizerx Reinaldi, on 10 May 3339. The monarch and his or her immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. As the monarchy is constitutional, the monarch is limited to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honours and appointing the Prime Minister. The monarch is, by tradition, commander-in-chief of the Union Armed Forces. Though the ultimate formal executive authority over the government of the Union of Arendale is still by and through the monarch's royal prerogative, these powers may only be used according to laws enacted in Parliament and, in practice, within the constraints of convention and precedent. The Dalean monarchy traces its origins from the petty kingdoms of early Damorian Arendale, which consolidated into the kingdom of Damoria by the 13th century. In 1322, the last proclaimed Damorian monarch, Dein Drezkol, was defeated and killed during the Roman conquest of Arendale and the Dalean monarchy passed to the Romans' victorious leader, Marius Julli, and his descendentsAlthough the Roman Empire still regarded Marius as a general In the 19th century, Keilan, as a principality, became a client state of the Roman province, while the Obras Pias began a process of reducing the Roman monarchs political powers until the withdrawal of the Romans,the monarchy was passed to the Midanic kingdoms forged after the 2185 Revolution. From 2194 to 2231, when the Keilan monarch King John Francis inherited the Dalean throne as John I, both the Dalean and Keilan kingdoms were ruled by a single sovereign. From 2209 to 2660, the tradition of monarchy was broken by the republican Commonwealth of Arendale, which followed the Great Revolutions. A Royal Act, which is still in force, excluded Roman Catholics, or those who marry Catholics, from succession to the Dalean throne. In 3216, the kingdoms of Arendale and Keilan were merged to create the Kingdom of Arendale, and in 3222, the remaining huge Kingdoms of Austoa,Medos and Achullia, joined to create the Union Of Arendale. The Dalean monarch became nominal head of the vast Union of Arendale, which covered a quarter of the North-eastern Araba Mida's surface at its greatest extent in 3250. In the 3230s, five-sixths of the once Kingdom of Medos seceded from the Union as the country of Medos, and the Baltark Declaration recognised the evolution of the dominions of the empire into separate, self-governing countries within a Union of states. Appointment of a Prime Minister Whenever necessary, the Monarch is responsible for appointing a new Prime Minister (who by convention appoints and may dismiss every other Minister of the Crown, and thereby constitutes and controls the government). In accordance with unwritten constitutional conventions, the Sovereign must appoint an individual who commands the support of the Legislature House, usually the leader of the party or coalition that has a majority in that House. The Prime Minister takes office by attending the Monarch in private audience, and after "kissing hands" that appointment is immediately effective without any other formality or instrument. Succession to the Dalean Throne Succession to the Dalean throne is governed both by common law and statute. Under common law the crown is inherited by male-preference cognatic primogeniture. In other words, succession passes first to an individual's sons, in order of birth, and subsequently to daughters, again in order of birth. Succession is also governed by the Royal Act of Union, which restates the provisions of the Act of Settlement and the Bill of Rights. Descendants of those debarred for being or marrying Roman Catholics, however, may still be eligible to succeed. Style The present Sovereign's full style and title is "Queen of Arendale Mary Jane Eunice Reinaldi". The title "Queen of Arendale" is held by the Queen personally, and is not vested in the Dalean Crown The Sovereign is known as "His Majesty" or "Her Majesty". The form "Dalean Majesty" appears in international treaties and on passports to differentiate the Dalean monarch from foreign rulers. The monarch chooses his or her regnal name, not necessarily his or her first name. Residences The present homes of the Dalean monarch is in the Guimaras Islands,Gulfport and in Arendelle.They are Capitol Palace in Arendelle,Mon Palace in the Guimaras Islands and Count Reinaldi in Gulfport.The Residences are protected by the Royal Guard andserviced by the Royal Keepers.The Residences when not being used are primarily used as a museum by local government units. The first residence of the monarch was really in Avanroa Mansion,but after the Unification of states and a search for a capital,which Arendelle was picked,the government had to establish the now Capitol Palace.The Palace is guarded by the Nova Invicta and Black Brigade,state of the art facilities are being used and high quality housekeeping is serviced. The present Monarch has plans to build another residence in Excel city's countryside,which is renowned as very quiet and refreshing. Finances The Reinaldi Crown Estate is one of the largest property owners in the Union of Arendale, with holdings of SC$7.3 billion.It is held in trust, and cannot be sold or owned by the Sovereign in a private capacity.In modern times, the profits surrendered from the Reinaldi Crown Estate to the Treasury have exceeded the Civil List.For example, the Reinaldi Crown Estate produced SC$200 million in the financial year 3317–8, whereas reported parliamentary funding for the monarch was SC$40 million during the same period. Nationalist estimate that the real cost of the monarchy including security is between SC$134 and 184 million a year. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Monarchs Category:Governments